For This Moment
by Lycan.Kallias
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke know nothing about themselves. When a team of reporters go searching for their big break, a local legend of wild wolf boys, two are caught in something beautiful. Something that will change them forever. NaruGaa KakaSasu. AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter One

**Yay. I'm settled into my new place and I'm ready to write again. Starting a new story, updating old ones. It's gonna be... Fun. NaruGaa and KakaSasu pairings. Yaoi. AU. Because AU is all I write. lol. Werewolf fic. Well, Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**For This Moment  
**

**Chapter One  
**

-_Naruto-_

The warm spring wind blew through the forest, making the leaves above us rustle softly and the birds call out noisily, but it was the cold chill and unwelcome scent it brought with it that woke me. I growled and began to move away from my companion's warmth, but his soft whine stopped me. I grinned and curled my body around his smaller frame, burying my nose into his soft ebony hair and inhaling his deep earthy scent. His small pale arms encircled my waist, pressing warm skin against me and nuzzling my chest affectionately. "Do you smell them?" I whispered.

He nodded and stretched against me. "_I don't recognize the scent with them though._" He growled, preferring not to talk in the language of the humans. He nuzzled me again and sighed. "_I just wish they would go away. I want to sleep._"

"_That's all you ever want to do Sasuke._" He nipped at my collarbone playfully before settling back into a comfortable position. I smiled and squeezed him tighter. We stayed that way, wrapped in each others arms and warmth until the sun was high overhead. I'm sure we could have laid there until dusk, but the loud sound of bodies crashing through the brush had us on our feet in an instant. We tore through the forest, skin bursting apart roughly, jaws, limbs and spines elongating, fur sprouting forth and covering our bodies instantly. We were on all fours in seconds, running faster than any bird could fly.

"_Fucking parasites!_" Sasuke snarled from behind me.

"_Always so cranky when your sleep is ruined._" I barked out a laugh.

He snapped his powerful jaw at my hind legs. "_You can't tell me you weren't annoyed as well Naruto._"

"_At least I don't get all snappy about it._" He snapped at me again, catching my tail with his sharp teeth. I yelped and hopped away from him. We ran in silence after that, our pounding feet and silver necklaces slapping against our chests were the only sounds around us. The air that filled my lungs was pure and crisp, I reveled in the sweet joy of pushing and pulling it in and out of my lungs and the breath taking taste it left in my mouth. For me there is no greater joy than running through this forest we call home at full speed. My stomach growled and Sasuke barked his laugh as we came to a slow trot.

He sat down gracefully when we stopped, folding his front paws and laying his head on them. He looked up at me with his deep onyx eyes and sighed. "_What now?_"

I gave him a toothy grin, pulling my eyes from the herd of deer fifty yards away. "_Well, I could mount you and we could have wild, crazy wolf sex._" He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"_You wish._"

"_Oh how I do,_" I laughed lightly and gazed at the deer. "_but right now my hunger out weighs my lust for you._"

"_I think I should be offended._" I laughed again as he stood and joined me in assessing our potential meal. It didn't take us long to pick out our choices amongst the grazing mammals. We split up, circling around them. I ventured out into the field first, my golden fur making it easier for me to hide in the dying grass. When I got as close as I could without spooking them, I flicked my tail up and the sleek black wolf burst through the trees across the field, forcing the herd to run towards me. The buck I wanted didn't realize his mistake until it was too late. I jumped and caught his hind leg in my mouth, dragging him back to me. He kicked and managed to escape just as Sasuke caught him by the throat. A sickening crack made me cringe and the deer lay on the ground, still jerking around even in death.

Sasuke let out a condescending snort and headed back to the smaller doe that lay a couple yards away. "_You'd seriously die of hunger if I wasn't here._"

"_You'd die of loneliness if __**I **__wasn't here._" He snorted and rolled his eyes, digging into his meal. I laughed and followed suit.

-_Sasuke-_

He's right of course. If it were not for him I would've died of loneliness long ago. The packs of wolves we've come across do not accept us. Neither did the humans. Truthfully, it seemed as if the humans **did **accept me somewhat, but they shunned my blond companion on sight. He wanted me to stay with them. He thought I'd be happy with them. I wasn't. As soon as he disappeared into the forest pain shot though me, physical and spiritual pain that twisted deep within me. The howl that made the towns people pause told me Naruto felt it as well. I ran into the forest and into his arms. We have never tried to part from one another again and I abandoned everything human because of those that turned my Naruto away.

We have always been together. **Always**. Ever since we awoke in these woods, so many seasons ago, covered in blood, holding hands and no memory of who we are or where we came from. The only clue we have are the silver necklaces around our necks. Naruto and Sasuke. We don't know if these are our actual names, but we claimed them as our own.

We have lived in these woods for so long. Generations of wolves and animals come and go. Saplings growing into tall, strong trees. The young girl Naruto liked to talk to has grown up and had children who have had children, but we stay the same. Hidden in this forest, far from those horrid murderers known as humans. Unfortunately, in the recent seasons, hunters and nature enthusiasts have spotted us in our human form playing with a packs pups or talking with a packs elders. Naruto's human showed us a paper with our picture and a title that read "Feral Boys: Fact or tourist ploy?"

Since then, more hunters and 'scientists' have come in search of us. They give up fairly quickly and leave before the season changes. It has been a while since any came at all, but it seems as if they're back. I recall the scent from this afternoon and sneer, ripping off a chunk of fresh meat from the dead doe in front of me. The warm meat soothed my anger and I relaxed into the simple act of sedating my hunger.

I finished before him and worked on cleaning my bloody paws. Naruto joined me in seconds, leaving his muzzle covered in blood while he licked mine clean. A whine escaped my throat and he snickered, biting my ear softly. "_You so want me_." He growled out. I snapped at his feet, but he bounded out of the way and smiled at me, tail high in the air, head close to the ground. I just snorted and headed for my favorite stream. "_Hey!_" He yelped then ran to catch up with me and bumped his head against my shoulder affectionately. "_So where we goin' sexy?_"

I sighed. " _That stream we found a few days ago._"

"_Ah, fun fun. Are we goin' fishin'?_" He yipped happily.

"_Do you ever think about anything other than food?_"

"_You don't even wanna know._" He barked and took off full speed towards the mountains, shaggy golden pelt glowing in the sunlight. I chuckled lightly and ran after him. He stopped and watched me approach, giant pink tongue hanging out of his giant snout. He yipped again, licked my nose and started running once more. I smiled as I ran behind him.

If we weren't brothers, I think I'd be very much in danger of falling in love with him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Kakashi and Gaara are next. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Yay. Chapter Two. NaruGaa and KakaSasu pairings. Yaoi. AU. Werewolf fic.  
**

**

* * *

**

**For This Moment  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

-_Gaara-_

"And if they did exist, I'd tell you assholes to leave them alone!" The old woman shouted, slamming the door shut in our faces. I would've gotten angry if it were not for the fact we've been getting doors slammed in our faces since yesterday. Fuck. We've been getting them slammed in our faces though out our entire careers. Kakashi sighed and turned to me, visible eye amused.

"This is pointless." I growled walking to the jeep.

"Not really." He hummed climbing into the passenger seat. I started the thing and turned on the GPS, waiting for him to continue. "Gaara, you've got to listen to what people aren't saying when they talk. That's what this business is all about. Now out of all twenty seven people we've talked to, what do all of them have in common?"

"They all said 'If they did exist, leave them alone.' Colored with various insults and obscenities. I realized that when we finished yesterday." I muttered pulling off of main street onto the dirt road that would take us to the campsite. "I'm saying today was a fucking waste of fucking time." He laughed and pulled out his book.

"Thorough research is never a waste of time."

"This whole 'feral boy' scheme was doomed to fail, end up on the shelf next to the 'blue tiger' bull shit we wasted three months on. No known picture of the boys was anything more than a blur or it was out of focus or it was too far to tell or there was too much glare from the sun. Why father wanted us to cover these bullshit stories was beyond me. How I even got roped into the family business I'll never know. One minute I'm studying law at Columbia University, the next I'm on a plane to South America with my families 'Mysteries of Nature' crew, being briefed on some pygmy people in the southern most tip of the continent. The time between all of that is pretty much a blur.

"Whoa! Stop!" Kakashi hissed, grabbing his camera and throwing his door open. I stomped on the brakes and jumped out, grabbing my camera bag and followed the silver haired man into the densely packed trees.

We were deep into the forest by this point on the barely visible rough dirt road. Shadowy trees packed closely around us, almost blocking out the sun entirely. Kakashi crept forward silently motioning for me to not make a sound as well. He froze after fifteen minutes of walking in this manner, camera focused on something I couldn't see through the brush. He waved me forward as if in a trance. I crept closer and stopped dead when I saw what had captured his attention.

Two young men sat lounging on a riverbed, completely naked and free. The sun broke on the water beautifully, making the boys look earthreal. One was small and pale, legs pulled to his chest, thin arms wrapped around them, his raven hair dripping dry, the droplets running down his back. He looked like an angel from a Botticelli painting. The other was even more divine. Bronzed with wild hair that seemed to be made from the rays of the sun itself, leaning back on his elbows, legs relaxed in front of him, like a perfectly sculpted Greek god. They were living works of art, hidden from human eyes in this secluded place. Photographers would give their souls to be in my shoes at this moment. It was more extraordinary and captivating than anything I have ever witnessed.

I couldn't pull my eyes away.

The two seemed unaware of our presence, carrying on a conversation, but through growls and yips. The Greek god sat up suddenly and leaned towards the pale boy. I held my breath, it seemed as if the boy was going to kiss his companion, but I was surprised when he simply licked the brunette's nose. The boy growled and nuzzled the blonds shoulder, biting at his skin. A shudder ran through me, my heart speed up as it became some sort of wrestling match. The hits and bites were more caresses and kisses. The blond gave a soft 'yip' and lay on his back, exposing his stomach to the smaller boy. Th brunette nuzzled it and sat up on the blonds lower abdomen laughing. I had to bite back a moan when the blond began licking the others face and neck. I lifted my camera.

"They're like pups or cubs." Kakashi whispered as I took the shot. The two looked in our direction immediately, staring right at us. The wind shifted and they were on their feet. Kakashi handed me the video camera and took a step out into the open. The blond was in front of his companion instantly, eyes narrowed, growling menacingly, hair on end. He barked at the brunette as I zoomed in. The dark haired boy growled, but the blond barked again. Dark eyes shifted between my college and his companion before he dashed off into the woods.

The boy growled menacingly at Kakashi, poised to attack. I was at his side in an instant, video camera dangling from my fingers. The boy glanced at it and snarled talking a step back. He snarled once more before disappearing into the woods. I didn't stop to think. I tossed the camera to Kakashi and ran after them. I could hear the silver haired man right behind me as I tried to keep my eyes on the vague trail they left behind. After several minutes of sprinting we came to a large open field, coming to a sudden halt as we broke through the trees.

A large golden wolf with wild shaggy hair stared us down from fifty yards away, a sleek slightly smaller onyx wolf beside it. It couldn't have been more than seconds, but it seemed to stretch on forever. I raised my camera for a second time and snapped two pictures before the gold wolf snarled at us. The black wolf barked once before they turned and walked slowly to the other side of the clearing, disappearing into the trees.

We stood there frozen for several more minutes before Kakashi crouched down and rewound the footage he had just taken. "Shit. For a minute there I thought I'd have to switch to a full face mask." He chuckled lightly.

I turned around and started back for the jeep.

* * *

**I lied... as you can see. Kakashi is next. This story is a lot of fun to write. lol. Review please.  
**


End file.
